Rap Song
"Rap Song" is a song by R&B singer T-Pain. The song features rapper Rick Ross and originally served as a single off T-Pain's fourth studio album RevolveЯ, but never made it on the track list. Lyrics T-Pain Nappy Boy, ooooh wee Ooooh wee Everybody say yeaaaah Oh oh oh... Hey eh eh eh eh 1 We been messin’ round for a long (long time) A while now (while now, uh) And you already know what’s on my mind (mind) It’s goin’ down now (it’s goin’ down now?) And I don’t need no background music, girl I turn it loud now I got the gangsta feelin’ And I’ma do somethin’ to you To you, to you Oh We can take it over The Bay Where my Mistah F.A.B. at? (F.A.B. at, uh) Or just put on that N.W.A. Comin’ Straight Outta Compton on that pussy, baby And we can all night long (haha) I’m bout to have yo’ head gone And I ain’t doin’ nothin’ wrong But we can make love to a rap song Hook Me and you, yo’ mama and yo’ cousin Baby we can make love to a rap song A milli, a milli, a milli, a-muthafucka I’m ill Baby we can make love to a rap song Go shawty (uh) it’s ya birthday (uh) We gon’ party like it’s ya birthday Where that new Jeezy CD? Put on that Yo Gotti I’m diggin’ in ya coochie while we listenin’ to Gucci on a rap song 2 And you been on my mind all day (all day) I know you wit it (know you wit it baby, uh) And I’ma do you like Kanye (yeah) cuz I’ma let you finish (let you finish!) You can get it (you can get it) Or we can do it east coast style and I’ll keep on my fitted I said I got the gangsta feelin’ I feel like breakin’ you off You off, you off Off We can take it way down south Rick Ross on the iPad (cuz you the boss’ girl) Super-thick thighs and ya booty like Bombs Over Baghdad (BOOM!) Wait, hold up She got a donk (YUP!) she got a donk (YUP!), she got a donk I’m bout to have yo’ head gone And I ain’t doin’ nothin’ wrong But we can make love to a rap song Hook Me and you, yo’ mama and yo’ cousin Baby we can make love to a rap song A milli, a milli, a milli, a-muthafucka I’m ill Baby we can make love to a rap song Go shawty (uh) it’s ya birthday (uh) We gon’ party like it’s ya birthday Where that new Jeezy CD? Put on that Yo Gotti I’m diggin’ in ya coochie while we listenin’ to Gucci on a rap song Ross My jeans sag, boy gotta mean swag Right now you rockin’ wit the finest and I mean that (uh) Really, you the finest and I mean that (uh) Pants fitted, dammit where ya jeans at? Makin’ love to a rap song Port of Miami, Trilla, Deeper Than Rap, uuuhhhh Like Akon, we could stack it all up (yeah) Or do you like a Juvie, make ya back it all up (uh) (Hot) that’s all shawty ever was Balenciaga bags cost a couple bucks (Hot) is all shawty ever been Blow a couple racks in Barney’s on that Phillip Lim Ballin’, it’s ya birthday You know that champagne’ll get ya boy to first base Haters do they thing, but we do it bigger Number one niggas Rozay and that boy Teddy Pender Hook Me and you, yo’ mama and yo’ cousin Baby we can make love to a rap song A milli, a milli, a milli, a-muthafucka I’m ill Baby we can make love to a rap song Go shawty (uh) it’s ya birthday (uh) We gon’ party like it’s ya birthday Where that new Jeezy CD? Put on that Yo Gotti I’m diggin’ in ya coochie while we listenin’ to Gucci on a rap song Me and you, yo’ mama and yo’ cousin Baby we can make love to a rap song A milli, a milli, a milli, a-muthafucka I’m ill Baby we can make love to a rap song Go shawty (uh) it’s ya birthday (uh) We gon’ party like it’s ya birthday Where that new Jeezy CD? Put on that Yo Gotti I’m diggin’ in ya coochie while we listenin’ to Gucci on a rap song Link Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Contemporary R&B Singles Category:Snap Singles Category:T-Pain Singles Category:Songs Featuring Rick Ross Category:2010 Singles